


Al rescate

by AdelaideScott



Category: Lenore:the cute little dead girl
Genre: Black Knight, Family, Gen, Going to Hell
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelaideScott/pseuds/AdelaideScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Espera un momento...¿quién demonios eres?Ragamuffin,Lenore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Al rescate

**Author's Note:**

> 13.Oscuridad.Tabla tenebrosa.Retos a la carta.

 

Se fortaleció mediante un hechizo y recuperó su cuerpo mientras durara la oscuridad, con la intención de ir a sacarla del Infierno. Convirtió al señor Gosh en un caballo de arpillera para que fuera más fácil pasar por encima de los otros muertos que no le importaban en absoluto.

-Espera un momento...¿quién demonios eres?

Lenore no supo apreciarlo, por supuesto.

-Ragamuffin, ¿quién más vendría a buscarte? Hay que ir a casa.

Ella alzó una de sus cejas desiguales y torció la boca.

-¿Sabes? La última vez que acepté irme con un extraño, terminé en este mierdoso lugar.

La secuestró. 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer mode on:Nada mío, solo el fic.


End file.
